


When I'm Gone

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story to get something out. It's been a while since I've gotten anything new out.<br/>Jiraiya has passed on and this is what happens the night they bury him. Sorry it's really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

      It was raining that day and the make-up they were wearing was running down their cheeks. The thick line of eye liner was even thicker and made them all look like a raccoon or a fox, the mascara just added to the affect. The six kids were standing there while they watched the people bury the body of someone that they all knew and meant something to each of them. One of them was his godson and knew him like a father, two of them like an eccentric uncle that you loved but annoyed you, and the the other four he represented shelter when their homelives became too much and they ran away. The blonde of the group looked up at the crying sky and closed his eyes, silently wondering why the gods had to take yet another person from him. Ever since he was young, he knew that life could be cut short but he always thought that he was an exception to the rule, especially since he lost his father during a raid and his mother had died giving birth to him but lived long enough to name him Naruto Chi Namikazi-Uzumaki. The redhead standing next to him, Gaara Subaku, was one of the people who saw the man who was now in the ground as an uncle. His father blamed him for his mother's passing when she too died to bring into the world and so took out his grief and anger out on his youngest son, causing Gaara to develop PTSD and minor schitzophrenia. The other one who saw Jiraiya Uchumika as an uncle was a pretty raven-haired girl named Hinata Hyuuga. The three of them were all the same age, 18, along with another raven named Sasuke Uchiha who ran away from home at the age of sixteen with his older brother Itachi when their father started to abuse the brothers. The last one, a brunet, Shikamaru Nara, was 19 and had run away because of the alocoholic that had taken place of his mother after his dad died in a fire rescue attempt. They all knew each other from grade school, Itachi and Shikamaru being 7 at the time and the other four had just started first grade. They started hanging out on the playground when they noticed no one wanted to play with the new kids in first grade and the Nara actually got off his lazy bum and started talking to Itachi. They eventually all got together, and that was the end of that.   
       They were done throwing the dirt onto the coffin that held someone important to them and Naruto by this time had turned to look at the freshly finished burial site. It had cost a pretty penny to give his godfather the ceremony he deserved but he didn't worry about it. With the money his godfather made he didn't have to work for the next thirty years if he wanted and then the interest would last him another twenty. They stood vigil until the keeper of the cemetery had told them that he was locking up for the weekend and that was when they left, soaked to the bone, freezing, stiff, and very hungry. They silently agreed to go back home, shower, and order in since no one felt like fixing anything up. The walk back wasn't that long since it was only five blocks away. 'Home' was a very large middle-European influenced house with six bedrooms and six and a half bathrooms, a large kitchen with an attached living room and there was a den down a little hallway. The outside had a large front yard and even larger backyard. The driveway held only four cars and a motorcycle that was Gaara's baby. They each trudged to their bathrooms and stripped quickly out of their drenched clothes and attacked the showers with freezing enthusiasm despite the reason why they wer so cold. Thirty minutes later they were coming out warm and ready to order some food. Grabbing his orange bathrobe, Naruto left his bathroom and went downstairs to the computer and ordered enough pizza for ten people and then ordered Italian from the little restaurant down the way a bit. As soon as he was doen with that he stayed at the computer just trying to breathe and collect himself as much as he could from the stressful day. He went into a light meditative state when he felt arms wrap around him and shaking shoulders. Knowing who this was, Naruto opened his eyes and turned around and pulled Hinata into his lap and held her as she shook with the force of her crying. Eventually Naruto felt the dam he just built crack and break and cried with her, holding onto her for dear life like she was to him.  
       Neither of them noticed that the other four came down and gathered in a circle on the carpet around them and started chanting in Gaelic for healing and peace until the doorbell rang fifty minutes later. They blessed the circle before Itachi cut a door and left to pay for the food while Shikamaru stood guard at the opening. Thirty seconds later Itachi came back with both the Italian and pizza who set them on the counter before going back to the circle and closing the door. Slowly Naruto and Hinata calmed down enough to eat some food and drank some lavender and thyme tea for peace and for their mind. They watched Sleepy Hollow from the first episode to the one before the season finale and they decided that they could all use the company so they took all their blankets and sheets and pillows and moved to the den to build a cloth fort with chairs, tables, and couches. By the time they were done the entire den was covered in bedding but no one cared. They all huddled in the middle after locking up the house and turning off all the lights except for the den where they lowered them to the lightest setting; Shikamaru cuddled with Itachi, Itachi with Shikamaru and Sasuke, and Naruto with Gaara and Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get something out, not only because I needed something new to post but because someone I knew has just passed on Monday and I had no way to get out my grief. She was my best friend's mom.


End file.
